


sing of love - if it does not exist

by nebulousviolet



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Unrequited Love, idk when this is set. post rogue maybe? sure. whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulousviolet/pseuds/nebulousviolet
Summary: What's so great about Otto Malpense, anyway?
Relationships: Lucia Sinistre | Lucy Dexter/Shelby Trinity (one-sided)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	sing of love - if it does not exist

**Author's Note:**

> guys i think i like. unleashed a dam of shelby/lucy content. girl help.
> 
> also i never know whats tag worthy or not so like??? there is a throwaway line about shelby having a crush on raven but just so we're crystal clear it's very much an innocent gay awakening thing, theres nothing gross here - implied or otherwise. but i figured it's possible someone might need a heads up for that <3

“I don’t get it,” Shelby says.

“He’s sweet,” Lucy shrugs. “And funny, and cute.”  
“And arrogant, and stubborn, and hot-tempered,” Shelby ticks off on her fingers. “Plus, his hair never lies flat. Does that not bug you?”   
Lucy’s mouth quirks. “I guess not,” she says. “I can’t help how I feel. Surely you feel the same about Wing?”   
“I don’t like Wing,” Shelby says seriously, and Lucy has the nerve to laugh. “Hey!”   
  
“Sure,” Lucy drawls. “You just watch him spar with Raven for fun?”   
  
The real reason is actually incredibly embarrassing (Shelby will never admit to anyone, ever, that she once had a tiny schoolgirl crush on Raven), so she scowls, unable and unwilling to save herself. Lucy has this smile on her mouth that Shelby kind of sort of wants to kiss off, but Lucy was _literally just_ extolling the virtues of Otto Malpense, so even if she does like girls, she doesn’t like _Shelby._ God, she thinks, it’s hard having common sense. “That’s irrelevant,” she blusters, and she thinks she might be blushing, which is really not helping her case. 

She thinks liking Lucy is slightly better than liking Laura, because at least they don’t share a room, but that’s about the only upside. Even though Laura is adamant that she gets on with Lucy just fine, they never seem to stay in the same room together for very long - which means, usually, it’s just Shelby and Lucy, in the atrium or the library or at water polo practice. She really wishes Lucy were a boy, so she’d do something disgusting and ick-worthy to make Shelby stop liking her so much. But then if Lucy were a boy, she probably wouldn’t have this problem in the first place. Emphasis on _probably._ Shelby’s still ironing out the finer details of her sexuality.

“He’d be lucky to have you,” Lucy says, gently this time. God, Shelby doesn't need Lucy's pity. Not for _this,_ anyway.

“I know,” Shelby sniffs, and Lucy laughs again. “But I don’t like Wing. Okay?”  
And then Lucy frowns suddenly, like she’s figuring something out. “Okay,” she says. Shelby doesn’t think she likes the degree of certainty in Lucy’s voice. But then she’s changing the subject, joking about Pike’s latest lesson on electromagnetism, and Shelby goes with it in the same easy way she goes with - well, anything where Lucy’s involved. 

It is what it is, she thinks. But that doesn’t mean she has to like it.


End file.
